The present invention relates to a shift device. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a shifting mechanism of a shift device with a manual mode.
To meet diversifying needs, several functions have been added to shift devices provided in vehicular automatic transmissions. For example, a shift device with a manual mode that has a manual transmission function has been proposed.
The manual mode in this specification refers to a mode for allowing a driver to select one of a number of drive positions such as the first, second, and third gear by manipulating the manipulation lever. When the manual mode is selected, the automatic transmission does not shift the transmission automatically based on the vehicle speed and a driver can shift up or down gears by manipulating the manipulation lever.
As shown in FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b), a shift device 71 with a manual mode has a casing 72. The casing 72 accommodates a manipulation lever 73, a control lever 74, and a clutch lever 75. The manipulation lever 73 changes the shift position of a vehicular automatic transmission. The control lever 74 transmits the motion of the manipulation lever 73 to the automatic transmission. When the clutch lever 75 is engaged with the manipulation lever 73, the control lever 74 mechanically moves with the manipulation lever 73. When the clutch lever 75 is disengaged from the manipulation lever 73, the control lever 74 does not move with the manipulation lever 73.
When the manipulation lever 73 is located at one of a parking position (P), a reverse position (R), a neutral position (N), and a drive position (D) in an automatic mode, the control lever 74 mechanically moves with the manipulation lever 73. When a driver shifts the manipulation lever 73 to a manual mode position as shown by a solid line in FIG. 9(a), the clutch lever 75 is disengaged from the manipulation lever 73. As a result, the control lever 74 does not mechanically move with the motion of the manipulation lever 73. In this state, when the manipulation lever 73 is manipulated among a positive position, an M (manual) position, or a negative position, the motion of the manipulation lever 73 is transmitted to the automatic transmission by electric signals.
When the shift mode is switched from the automatic mode to the manual mode, the clutch lever 75 must be completely disengaged from the manipulation lever 73. If the clutch lever 75 is not completely disengaged from the manipulation lever 73, the control lever 74 mechanically moves with the manipulation lever 73 even when the manual mode is selected. In this case, it is difficult to determine whether the shift position is changed to the positive position or to the neutral position (N position).
A chain double-dashed line in FIG. 9(a) illustrates the manipulation lever 73 being engaged with the clutch lever 75. A solid line in FIG. 9(a) illustrates the manipulation lever 73 being disengaged from the clutch lever 75. In the prior art device, to solve the above problem, the distance C1 between the engaged position and the disengaged position must be great as shown in FIG. 9(a), so that the clutch lever 75 and the manipulation lever 73 are reliably disengaged from each other. Thus, the setting of the shift pattern was restricted.